Karaoke Night
by vampacadamylover
Summary: its karaoke night at st.Vlads what happens when after Rose and Dimitri sleep together Rose has issues with trust but Rose wants to tell Dimitri she truly loves him but something happens will she be able to tell Dimitri how she feels or will it be too lae
1. Chapter 1

_**After shadow kiss Rose and Dimitri slept together he wanted to be together but pushed him away saying no he was upset so he went to Tasha looking for a friend nothing else she tries to tell him through song how she feels. **_

_**My first fan fiction**_

_**I own nothing **_

Tonight during karaoke night I am gonna tell Dimitri how I feel we slept together in a cabin then I pushed him away worst mistake of my life. As soon as I pushed him away he jumped at the chance to be with Tasha the scar face bitch.

I didn't want to push him away I just did. Ive always had a problem letting people in I blame my parents my mom abandoned me and my dad whoever the hell he is, is non existent .

I really wanna be with him its just hard to let someone in when you had to grow up by yourself with no help. I pushed Dimitri away because I feel if I let him in he'll abandon me as well.

I'm getting ready for karaoke night I'm wearing an black dress with a corset top amd a white skirt with black flowers on it and stop above my a few inches above my knees and black stilettoes. Hair curled in tight ringlets and smokey eyes with eyeliner and mascara and a light coat of lip gloss.

I walk into the auditorium and see Dimitri with Tasha and jealousy starts boiling with in me. He looks over at me smiles and looks away I see hurt and rejection in his eyes. I decided to sing a song to tell him I wanna be with him I just need to know he wont ditch me.

I see Lissa wave me over and I see her a lovey dovy with her bf Christian and Eddie and Adrian. Adrian tries to flirt but I just ignore him not im the mood to upset about Dimitri.

"what are you gonna sing" Lisa asks

"haven't decided yet"

"I cant wait to hear you sing when ever you use to sing you would never let me listen."

I use to always just sing for the heck of it I loved it I loved the feeling you don't have to worry bout anything other than singing you heart out. I never let anyone hear cause I never thought I was that good still don't, but I need to tell dimtri somehow and I don't really know how other than in song.

"sorry bout that Liss"

"its okay Rose"

Alberta come on stage and introduces karaoke night and what gonna happen I space her out not wanting to listen.

A bunch of people sing not really listen to any one until my name get called

"Rose"

I went up on stage and the music started and I started to sing

You tell me you're in love with me

Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me

It's not that I don't want to stay

But every time you come too close I move away

I wanna believe in everything that you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me, move slow

There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right

Be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time

I don't wanna be so shy

Every time that I'm alone I wonder why

Hope that you will wait for me

You'll see that you're the only one for me

I wanna believe in everything that you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me, move slow

There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right

Be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time

Just hang around and you'll see

There's nowhere I'd rather be

If you love me, trust in me

The way that I trust in you

Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right

Be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time

When I was singing I was singing looking at him hoping he gets the message. I see love in his eyes I walk off the stage and out the doors to get some air. After a while I hear the doors open and look up into a pair of familiar eyes.

"Roza"

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Should I continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank for the reviews**_

_**I own nothing **_

I turned around to see dimitri infront of me with a look of so many emotions I couldn't siffer. He looked confused relieved love anxious lust.

"Roza"

I didn't answer him back I just didn't know what to say how could I hes with tasha and if he wants to be with her who am I to take away his happiness dispite m feelings. If he doesn't want to be with me I don't know what ill do but ill try to get over it . my eyes started burning with tears but I swallowed them back.

"Rose why did you push me away?"

I couldn't answer him I cant he doesn't deserve some girl with mommy and daddy issues that's afraid to be loved.

"I cant I better get back in there ill talk to you later see ya dimitri"

I walk back in there and go back to the table with lissa and the gang

"wow Rose I didn't know your voice was that good" said lissa

"ya little dhampir you have a wonderous little mouth" Adrian said I wanted to hit him I really not in the mood im sick of guys thinking and looking at me like im a piece of meat. Nothing else guys like Adrian and other moroi men just like him disgrace not just dhampir women but all women who they think they can take advantage of.

"you know what Adrian im sick and tired of your flirting im not interested so go screw yourself"

Everyone looked shocked

Lissa broke the silence

"everyone wants you to sing again will you do it?"

"ya sure liss ill sing again ill go up and see"

I walk up stage and talk to alberta and she said I coud sing now if I wanted to

I start to sing when the music starts

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

"I walk back to the table and they are looking at me weird

"what"

Liss response with "what I with all thses songs are you like with someone ?"

"What no I just like these songs there good songs" I say with a straight face

"okay do you guys want to come back to my room we can watch I movie" lissa asks

Everyone nods except me I don't really feel like it im emotionally tired and I just want to curl up in the fetal position and go to sleep and never wake up I wish I could be with dimitri but I cant god I miss him so much I just want to kiss him senseless. Bad rose don't think about him like tha hes not yours

"ROSE" everyone screams at once

"huuh what?"

"do you want to or not?" lissa asks

"I don't know im kinda tired"

"please" she askes with her big puppy dog face and her lip stuck out in a pout form

I cave "fine one movie only and I pick not cheesy sappy romance movie got it"

"okay"

We get back to her room and start playing the movie we are watching death at a funeral I laugh my ass off when the naked guy is on the roof yelling at her

I start getting tired I don't want to fall asleep and wake up to Adrian groping because just so happen that was the only seat left lucky me so I tell lissa im going to go I leave and I head back into my door I hear the most annoying voice ever

"Dimka"

"Tasha what do you want?"

"why haven't you told her"

"Because she clearly doesn't want anything to do with me"

"that's not true she was practically serenading you"

"no if she was then I she wouldn't of pushed me way after I told her how I felt"

"did you ever think she was scared"

"scared of what tasha"

"I don't know why don't you find out"

"ill think about it but I have to go" dimitri says as he heads my way

I run and go in between two walls

"rose rose rose" I hear someone say

I turn around and see jesse and ralf and there followers

"what the hell do you want Jesse"

"I don't know a little revenge for be a snitch" he says behind me then I see he pulls a gun and presses it to my stomach

"you do as I say or ill kill you" I freeze he smirks and I give him a small nod

"good go through the woods and get out of the wards and youll see a small hut go in there and the men there will then tell you what to do

I do as he says and gets to the hill I get there and theres a moroi with hazel hair and brown eyes hes really tall I cant help but wonder why he looks familiar. And he has two four guardian with him when I walk in he has this really creepy smile on face and my stomach drops it doesn't help that the ghosts are starting to get to me.

"well it looks like I found my new blood whore" he has a faint Russian accents barely noticeable.

"you want a blood whore go to a community I am not your damn blood whore got that gramps"

His smile grows "I like em feisty. Oh and shes got brain well were going to visit my blood whore family so you can get use to being a blood whore my rose"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank for the reviews**_

_**I own nothing **_

I am so screwed. What am I going to do I can't get away from him it doesn't help that I am on a plan my head feels like its busting open. How am I going to get out of this one the moroi name that kidnapped me name is Aleksandr Zeklos and hes taking me to Russia were his family lives yippy. I get to go to Dimitri's home land and he's not even here. When I imagine going to this artic waste land they call Siberia I imagined more Dimitri less creepy pedophile.

"Were landing" the pilot comes over the speaker

Just great I mumble under my breath

Aleksandr just smiles at me and leads me to his car I get in and he sit a little too close for comfort I wonder how Lisa is doing I should check on her

"Where is she" I hear Lisa ask she in the headmistresses office with Eddie Christian kirova Dimitri and Alberta

"I don't know maybe she left again" suggested kirova

"She wouldn't do that she is to determine to be a guardian she wouldn't risk leaving campus" Dimitri piped in

"I agree with guardian belikov

"I could try to dream walk" Adrian said

"yes every try to find out what you can and report back at my office tomorrow" kirova said

I get back in my head when Aleksandr is stroking my face I flinch and move away "get some sleep my pedal I wanted you rested when we arrive in baia in a couple hours"

"I'm not yours and I never will be get that threw your head" I say and move away as far as I can

"You will be my pedal"

I ignore him and fall I asleep and get pulled into a spirit dream in an field wearing the same cloths I was before

"Adrian"

"Little Dhampir what happened to you why did you leave campus do you know how this could affect you future and guarding Lisa" I guess he believes I left on my own will

"look Adrian I didn't leave on my own will I was taken my some creepy moroi who has decided im going to be his blood whore of the week and I'm freaking out like crazy I just want to be home with you guys I miss Lisa and my friends hell I even miss you and Christian"

"Were are you little dhampir?"

He ask then I bolt awake by Aleksandr back handing me across my face

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD GIESER"

He smirks "oh good you awake"

"What do you want?"

"I was getting bored I thought we could have some fun before we arrive in like 20 minutes" he really empisised the fun word

"I don't think so"

He just smiles and lean over and I keep backing up till I car the car door

"Before we go visit my family we will make pit stop at my house" he says to the driver he smiling the whole ways there

When the car stops I jump out of the car and run down the street as fast as I can I hear the car coming after me I zig zag around the town and whip around a an ally corner and smack into someone I get up and run further down the alley and hid into the corner. I see the person I hit a girl with brown hair with gold streaks in her hair and brown eyes.

"Hey are you alright" she asks with a thick accent

"No he's after me he'll kill me"

"Who?"

"The moroi who wants me to be his blood whore"

"Well the suns about up so we can take you home and he'll prolly go home because the suns coming up and sun weaken them. Where do you live I'll take you home?"

"I don't live around here"

"Where do you live then?"

"Montana"

Her eyes got wide "what are you doing here then"

"I was kidnapped from this guy who wanted me to be his blood whore"

"That explains the black eye and bite marks"

"WHAT!"

She pulls out a mirror out of her purse and she shows me my face I have a black eye all purple and swallow worse than when my mom gave me one. And I have bite marks on my neck he must of bite me when I was asleep.

I sink to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest and grab my hair and pull my head down on my knees

"What am I going to do…?"

"Victoria and you can stay with my family they won't mind"

"Are you sure I don't want to impose"

"You won't my mama loves having guests"

"Okay"

We head back to her house it a two story house with a porch and a swing on the porch surrounded by flowers a big tree house out back and a huge back yard we walk in and I see a women with the same hair and eyes as victoria in her forties and then there's to two women one with a ten your old boy hanging from her side and one with a little baby the one with the boy they both look in the twenties one just looks a year older than the other

"Victoria who's this?" says the women that I assume is her mother

"This is… what's your name?"

"Marie Montgomery" I don't want to tell people my real name because what if these people are friends with Aleksandr and then he'll come back for me and I don't want that.

"Hello Marie I'm olena these are my daughters Karolina" she point to the older one with the boy "her son Paul and then there's Sonya and her daughter zoya and my mother lives her her name is yeva"

"Nice to meet you all really don't want to impose I can find some other way to get back to Montana"

"Nonsense you are not an imposition were glad you are here" says olena

"Dinner will be ready soon you can stay in my son's old room. Victoria take her too your room and get her some clean cloths"

We head upstairs I forgot I was still wearing my dress good thing I changed my shoes when I went to Lisa for the movie I would rather be wearing my converse rather than my stilettoes surprisingly my dress isn't ruined not one spec of dirt thank god I love this dress.

"Here" victoria hand me some gray sweats and a black tank top god thing I have a bra on

I go to the bathroom and change and come out and victoria's sitting on her bed.

"So what school are you from?"

"St. Vladimir's"

"really do you know Rosemarie Hathaway she like a legend killing two strigoi with a dull sword"

"ya I know her"

"Really what's she like"

"She's just like everyone else just went through some very difficult times after she killed them"

"Girls dinner" olena calls

We get down there and I see yeva she got a creepy vibe going for her Dimitri warned me about her saying how she has a sixth sense"

She glares at me the whole time during dinner.

Olenas cooking is amazing though.

I wonder how dimitris doing

Dpov:

Roza god how I miss her there's no reason for me here I think I might go visit my family after all around this time is when we celebrate my father being gone and out of our lives I think I'll go home this year and surprise them. The meeting this morning was pointless we didn't find anything.

I walk into headmistress office I knock she yells come in I walk and I ask

"Since rose is missing and I don't have anyone to train could I possibly go home and visit my family for a while or so"

"I don't see the problem if you find anything out about rose while you gone contact us"

"will do thank you headmistress Kirova"

I get back to my room and start packing after that I am packed I get to the airport and get on the plane I fall asleep and dream about my rose and wonder if she's alright by the time I get there it dark almost light and I rent a car is a good couple hours to get to baia.

Rpov:

After dinner I am tired I sit with them in the living room

"So Marie how do like Baia?" asks olena

"it's a lot different than I thought"

"what did you think it was gonna be like"

"Artic waste land"

Everyone starts busting up laughing

"Wow Marie your funny says victoria"

I yawn "you must be tired why don't you girls go to bed you must be axahausted after the day you had" says olena viktoria prolly told them what happened

She shows me her brother's room as soon as my head hits the pillow im out I wake up the next morning all refreshed and I heard chatter down stair everyone turns to me when I walk down the steps

"Morning"

"Morning Marie" everyone says

In the middle of breakfast there's a knock at the door

Victoria get up to answer it as soon as she sees who it is she squeals and everyone else is gathering round to see who it is they step aside and he walks in

"We have a someone staying with us this is Marie Montgomery" olena says

I turn around and when I see whose there my stomach drops there standing in all his glory is my Russian god.

"Dimitri" I say to a wide eyed Dimitri

"Roza" he whispers as he walks over and hugs me

"You to know each other" asks victoria as we pull apart but still close

"Yes I know Rose. Rose happened to you" Dimitri

"Rose whose rose" asks Karolina

Dimitri turns to me with his eye brow raised

"I'm rose I lied because I don't know I just didn't want to take a chance in him finding me so I told you I was Marie"

"What happened anyway" Dimitri asks

"I was walking back from Lisa movie because Adrian was there and I didn't want to wake up to Adrian groping me when I was heading back I heard you and Tasha talking then I heard you coming toward me so I ran around a corner and Jesse and his crew were there and Jesse and pulled out a gun ant told me to go to this hut outside of the ward so I listened cause if I didn't he would of killed me when I got to his the hut there was this moroi and his guardian and he told me he was going to make me his blood whore so I told him no and stuff we ended up here and told me to sleep and I woke up to him slapping me and he must of bit me when we were I was sleeping and we were going to visit is blood whore family but first we were going to make a stop at his house first then when the car stopped I bolted out side and ran into victoria and here I am"

Everyone's faces were shocked

"Oh Roza" he said hugging me and pulls back and kisses me we hear gasps and I love him but I can't do it I push him back

"I'm sorry Dimitri I can't I'm just scared you don't deserve me and your with Tasha" I say then I run and its starting to get dark as I pass a building I get pulled into and ally and forced to the ground

I hear a voice I wish I never have to hear again

"Hello My Petal"

_**What did you think?**_

_**Should I keep going?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I might change the rating of my story to M**_

_**Thank for the reviews**_

_**I own nothing **_

"Hello My Pedal" Alexandr said seductively as he trailed his hand up and down my sides.

"Let me go mother fucker" I sneered

"Such a dirty mouth for a pretty girl but when girls are bad they need to be punished" he said sliding his hand under my shirt a rubbing my skin.

"No stop it you don't want to do this"

"really cause I think I do" he said smirking he then gets up I let out a breath I was holding I quickly try to get up and run but there two guardians holding me still and dragging me to his huge car.

I scream "HELP, HELP SOMEONE HELP ME ANYO-"I get cut off by him shoving a gag in my mouth

"Shut up you little bitch you have caused me enough trouble if you don't listen I'm you'd want me to visit the princess a little visit and torture and kill her"

That shut me up instantly

"Good girl you will make an excellent blood whore"

He takes me back to his home which is a huge mansion he has to guardian tie my hand behind my back maybe there worried about me escaping I'm starting to loosen them. He pushes me on his bed and crawls on top of me I realize I still have my gun hidden behind my back wow this would have come in handy a while ago. He starts kissing me down my neck he pulls my shirt away. Then there's a pounding on the front door he groans gets up I get the ties loose and I get my hands out as he walks out the door I put my shirt back on I walk out the door as this room as no windows. There's a guardian outside the door he turns around and says "Follow me" he's about six foot is albino.

I follow him and he shows me the way out just as I walk around the corner I see Alexandr some guys with a go tee and flashy suit he just spells knee breaker mobster.

Alexandr smiles and pulls me to his side

"Abe this slut is my newest blood whore me my pedal rose"

Abe looks at me intensely then turn to Alexandr

"Why do you want her she looks like she's only seventeen?"

"I want her because the younger she is the more I get to break her in"

"Ya gramps while you're at it why don't you find a little kid for a priest to rape as well "I sneered

Abe whipped his head around and stared at me sympathetically and turned to Alexandr livid

"You raped her!"

"No he was about to if you didn't show up"

There was a knock at the door Abe went over to answer it there stood in all his awesomeness Dimitri how come he always show up right when I need him. He looks at Abe and stars he looks so sad

"Excuse me Abe" he obviously knows him "Have you seen m-" he's cut off when he sees me he run forward then Alexandr steps in front of me Dimitri stops and growls at him

"What are you doing Alexandr" obviously knows him and not in the good way

"Well my son"

"SON" I screech

"Yes Roza meet my father. Question is what are you doing here?"

"He's the one who kidnapped me"

"WHAT!"

He runs over to Alexandr and before anything happens Alexandr has me by throat with a knife on my throat I pull out my gun silently unhook the safety and press it against his stomach and before he's knows what's happening I shoot with a loud BANG.

As he falls the knife falls and really cuts my arm ends up cutting a vain I fall clutching my arm to my chest trying to stop the blood from going everywhere.

I see black spots and I fall over I hear Dimitri yell

"ROSE!" before I am swept into darkness.

_**Sorry its short have a paper I'm supposed to be doing**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Ideas are appreciated I don't really know where to go from here**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Should I keep going?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank for the reviews**_

_**I own nothing **_

Dark that's all I see I feel threatened I feel a gust of wind brushing past me I whip my head to find nothing at all I walk until I end up in the woods I hear a scream. I turn around to see Eddie Lisa Christian my parents and all my friends. I turn around and see Alexandr with a gun and a hand around Dimitri's throat and a gun pressed to his temple with the trigger pulled slightly before I can say anything.

**BANG** he shouts him I scream lunge for Alexandr but some hoe he disappeared. I run over to Dimitri cradle his head on my lap. I start crying over his lifeless body I start thinking of what ifs.

What if I was stronger what if I told him the truth what If what if what if all the what if won't make a difference Dmitri dead and he never coming back

I should have given us I chance what if this was only a dream but sadly it's not its life and frankly life is one hard core mother of all bitches.

What am I going to do I need Dimitri he is like my armor without him im nothing he's my strength no more Zen lessons no more lifting one eyebrow no more him lifting an eyebrow no nothing.

I start to shake with sobs as I can't control my tears any more I need him and I'm going to bring him back if it the last thing I do I turn around and Alexandr is behind me stabs me in the heart I fall to the ground my breathing becomes labored I clutch my chest I start to see black spots and I let them come to me along with death.

I pop my eyes open realizing it was only a dream I'm drenched in cold sweat from that awful nightmare. Dimitri I realize I need to find him I can't believe this. Why hadn't I noticed this before I could lose Dimitri so easily just like I did in the dream?

It takes only one blink of the eye to realize you have something before it's gone for good. To me that could be Dimitri from this moment forward I'm going to devote my life to Dimitri I'm never going to waste my time in the past to hell with what my parents did to me Dimitri is my now and I don't want it any other way.

Who cares if he's with Tasha ill fight her for him I will be with him if its take away my last breath. He's the only person I know that can make my heart beat fast and slow and the same time. If that's not true love I don't know what is then.

I get up and notice my arm is bandaged I realize I'm in Dimitris mothers house I walk around and find my cloths laying on the floor I walk to the room I was wearing grab clean cloths and head for the bathroom to showered first before I talk to Dimitri plus I want this blood off of me.

When I'm done with my shower I head down stairs to find Olena in the kitchen

"Olena"

She jumps a little from being startled by me a hugs me

"Rose you're awake finally" she says

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days"

"Days?"

"Yes your body needs time to heal but it looks like it's healed"

I look around to see if I could spot Dimitri but I couldn't

"Where's Dimitri?"

I think he's outside either in the yard or that old tree house of his"

"Okay thanks I want to thank him and talk to him about something"

"Okay Hun just so you know he truly loves you"

Even though I absolutely hate when people call me Hun I let it slid.

"I know and that's what I want to talk to him about I love him too even though he's with Tasha"

She looks at me confused "Tasha she's not with Tasha"

"He's not?" I could help but let the excitement slip through my voice.

"No but what changed your mind last time you were here you were saying you can't cause your scared what are you scared of?"

"Dimitri"

"Dimitri would never do anything to hurt you he's nothing like his father he a good man he respects women and wouldn't lay a finger on one hell he wouldn't even insult a women" I heard anger in her voice

"I didn't mean I was scared of Dimitri it just I've been hurt my whole life abandoned by my parent I had to practically grow up my self then Dimitri came along and showed kindness and cared for me I loved him but I just would get scared that he would leave. Everyone I have ever loved has leaved my or died on me I just couldn't handle it I was scared he'd leave me or worse"

"Oh rose I'm sorry I didn't know go talk to him now "she practically shoved me out the door.

I walked outside I could see him so I headed out to his tree house holy crap it was huge is had I huge couch and a mattress he was on the mattress sleeping you could tell he's been crying from his face has tear tracks on them.

I shock him and tried to wake him nothing worked to I got up and sat on him I shot up and it pushed me so I was straddling him and fell into his chest.

I smiled at him he just looked shocked.

"Roza" he whispered

"Hey comrade did you miss me"

"Yes oh god yes I missed you so much thank god it's over"

"Did I kill him?"

"Yes but what he did was unacceptable"

"I'm fine Dimitri really so what's a cowboy like you doing up in a place like this" I said trailing my hand down his chest

Before he could say anything I pushed my lips against his the kiss was heated before it got too far I put my forehead against his trying to slow my breathing down

"I'm sorry comrade I love I'm so sorry I pushed you away I want to be with you if the offer still stands I was just scared"

He was trying to contain his smile but he looked a little hurt "what were you scared of rose?"

"You"

"Me bu-"

I cut him off "just let me finish then you can speak okay" he nodded his head

"My life hasn't been easy I had to raise myself I had to grow up without my parents love the only person who showed me any type of love was Lisa when I met her her family took me in they treated and cared for me just like anyone else then they were ripped out from our hands then victor I thought I could trust him then he put the lust charm on us an kidnapped Lisa and betrayed us. Then mason died on me I cared about him not in a romantic way but like a brother and he was murder right I front of me. So I feel if I let you in I'll lose you to and I don't want that but with what's been happening lately made me realize I don't want to lose you and it can happen anytime. I…I really do love you Dimitri I never felt this way before" I hadn't realized I was crying till I felt Dimitri wipe away my tears

"Roza I never knew you felt this way and the answer is yes I want to be with you if you'll have me"

I launch myself at him at attack his lips

"Does that answer your question am I forgiven for pushing you away?"

"I don't know maybe a little more of this and you will be" he says moving us so were both on our sides and he captures his lips with mine and he starts leaning me back against the mattress.

_**Should I do a lemon? If so give me ideas.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**And please give me ideas for later chapter I'm running out of ideas**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for not updating sooner I've just been really busy with my birthday being tomorrow**_

_**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them**_

_**I own nothing **_

_**Warning chapter is a lemon don't like don't read**_

Oh my god Dimitri's on top of me kissing me I gather up his fabric of his shirt and pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

He moves his hands down to the hem of my shirt and put his hands underneath and rub my skin there I shiver in pleasure.

I move my hands down to his shirt and yank his shirt off and I admire his chest perfection all toned muscles and abs but not over the to like those over muscle on roid raged boxers.

He catches me staring and raises his eyebrow I blush and move my head to the side. He takes his hand and lifts it up to my chin to make me face him

"Don't hide from me Roza"

I kiss him again to wipe away the embarrassment he pulls my shirt up over my head and caresses my skin he moves his lips to my neck and starts nibbling and sucking all over my neck definitely going to leave a hickey. I hold in a moan as he move lower to the top of by breasts doing the same he did to my neck.

I move my hands to feel his well-toned chest I move lower till I make it to his jeans. I unhook his belt and move to the button on his pants and pull down the zipper on his pants slowly I pull down his pants as far as I can reach.

He reaches to do the same to my pants and pulls them off so all were left in is our underwear he pull me up so he can pull my bra off he reaches and unhooks it. As soon as it's off his mouth is on my erected nipples and the other one massaging my other. My breaths are uneven as he continues pleasuring my body at this point I am dripping wet. I reach down to his erection clearly shown through the tent in his boxers. I slip my hand in his boxers and grab a hold of his manhood he moans as I start moving my hand up and down. It shocks me how big Dimitri is the first time we did this was painful it most likely will be to but Dimitri is worth the pain.

He slips his hand into my panties and rubs my clit

"Oh good Roza your dripping wet for me"

I try to keep my moan in but I can't anymore I let out a long moan I pull his boxers down as we are completely exposed to each other once again only difference is this time I will not turn away.

He splits me apart with his fingers and circles around my opening and enters a finger into my opening moving it in he adds another finger and starts to scissor me and attacks my breasts with his mouth sucking and nipping at my nipple an swirls his tongue around switching from one to another.

With him fingering me and his mouth attacking my breast I start to feel my orgasm coming just as I am about to cum he pulls away I move to look at him he smirks at my disappointment

"Roza what do you want tell me"

I point to his huge dick and say "that"

I pulls my legs up to my knees are bent and he spreads me apart and lowers himself right before my opening and is rubbing around and doing everything but entering.

"Ugh Dimitri fuck me already "I practically shout

He smirks and slams into me filling me completely I let out a loud moan

He pauses to let me adjust to his size.

He starts moving moving slowly in and out I don't want him to be gentle

"come on comrade you can do better than that I can do better than that hell I would be better of pleasuring myself I think I might" I say I pull off of Dimitri and hop off the mattress and gather my cloths as fast as I can and he just stares at me then his eyes show lust and desire.

He grabs me around the waist and pulls me down making me drop my cloths and ending up on top.

"Well hello here cowboy" I say

"Roza you are not getting away from me until I get what I want and what you want" he says as he flips us over and slams into me moving fast and hard

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

We keep this up but each time it's either faster or harder each time making me feel incredible my body tingles from head to toe as my orgasm reaches and I cum at the same time as Dimitri and I milk up his juices.

When were done we our breathing is labored he pulls me on top of him and we fall asleep him still inside of me

When I wake up Dimitri is still deep inside of me he's still asleep

"Rozza" he mumbles in his sleep

"That's right do you need to be punished have you been a bad girl"

Oh my god he's having I dirty dream about me

I accidently lift my knees up and little which cause me to move up his erected penis from his wet dream. I then move down and he lets out a load moan

This is going to be fun

I move up and down as I straddle him each time I do I move down I try to keep in my moan in as he moan in his sleep but I'm just as turned on as he is.

I pull the whole way out and slam down on him as hard as I can as I do that his eyes shot open eyes widen as he sees what position I am in.

I slam up and down again he closes his eyes in pleasure I attack his neck sucking and biting just like he did to me he marked me as his I do the same. I keep going until he reaches his climax I don't cum which doesn't go by him. I hop off him and he glares at me

"You will pay for that" he says I put on my cloths

"Really will I now" I move closer and run my finger down his body he shivers in pleasure

"I think not I will torture you until you are begging for me but I still won't" I say

"Well then I think this is war rose" he says I gather up my cloths and slip them on

"You're on Dimitri watch out I will have you begging to fuck me by the end of the week maybe after today"

I slip out of the tree house and back into the house

_**My first lemon tell my how you think I did **_

_**Review can I get some ideas so I can update sooner**_

_**What did you think good bad? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for not updating sooner I've just been really busy with my birthday and I just got my permit and so I had to study for it**_

_**Thanks for the reviews I'll try to update sooner**_

_**I own nothing **_

Okay so I now I told Dimitri I wouldn't pull away but I can't help he which is why I am outside crying and not with Dimitri.

_Flashback:_

We left the tree house all happy we go inside holding inside everyone smiles at us then I hear the most annoying voice ever

"Dimka" Tasha fucking Ozera

She threw herself at him she then had the nerve to pull him back and kiss him not on lips but the cheek I know he says I love you but I can't feel like im not women enough and he want someone older and not some immature little girl.

I turn around and walk out the door and I turn to walk toward she side walk and start running until I lose track of the world of which I am everything. Which wasn't too smart on my part I finally after about an hour or so I look around and I let my head drop in stupidity who wasn't I paying attention.

I turn around and I walk into some ally best if I stay put then get even more lost I look around and I see a bunch of girls dressed like prostitutes and have bite marks all over their necks.

SHIT I must be in the blood whore part of the community great just my day I walk to the end of the wall crouch down and start crying

_End Flashback:_

I pull my knees up to my chest and let sobs escape my body and I can help it the stress is really getting to me.

First get kidnapped then I find out its Dimitri's father which I worse then I killed him and now the scare face bitch named Tasha is back prolly after Dimitri.

I sight and pick up my head when I see a moroi man I recognized as Abe

"Hey little girl what are you doing in this part of town"

"What's it to you grandpa"

"No need to get nasty I was just trying to help" he said with a smile on his face

"Oh well to bad I didn't ask for your help I don't need anybody"

"Okay how about this I take you back to Dmitri and I'll leave you go"

I get back up climb in his car when we get back to their I get ambushed with questions

I just ignore them and walk upstairs even though it's still daylight I don't feel like sleeping I hear the door open and its Dimitri.

"Hey were going out to s bar were its karaoke night do you want to come"

I nodded I borrowed a dress from victoria which kind of reminded me of the dress from the lust smile

We all got there and I didn't really say anything because Dimitri was too busy talking with Tasha I could help feel jealous

We get there and get a booth in the back they all leave to go to the bar to get drink leaving me and Dimitri together

"Roza whats wrong you've been quite"

"I'm fine Dimitri drop it"

"Im not going to drop it would like to know when something bothers my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend face it Dimitri as soon as we get back were history so why bother trying"

Saying those words broke my heart but I can't keep doing this he always seems to be better off with Tasha.

"How can you say that I love you don't you love me"

"Look your most likely better off with Tasha I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom"

I get up and got to the bathroom and go the hugest stall not bothering to lock it which was a mistake

A crowd of about four guys stroll in to the bathroom lock the door and put a chair in front of it before I know what's happening I am fighting them trying to get away

One punches me in the face I jump up and attack all of them there's one left who I assume to be their leader knee him in the groan and unlock the door and push the chair out of the way and run out I get out and Dimitri's on stage about to sing

And why do I need?

Why do I need someone else?

'Cause you comfort me

You show me how to be myself

Another late night and a radio

Turn the dial to another sad song

And all I need is a day inside

Inside your mind to see what it's like

And all I'm missing in you I see

Am I who you want? Am I what you need?

Why do you see?

Why do you see someone else?

'Cause I'm losing sleep

I feel like time is running out

If you had called an hour ago

This space might not be so cold

And all I need is a day inside

Inside your mind to see what it's like

And all I'm missing in you I see

Am I who you want? Am I what you need?

Whoa... Whoa...

And why do I need...

Why do I need someone else?

When all I need is a day inside

Inside your mind to see what it's like

And all I'm missing in you I see

Am I who you want? Am I what you need?

Whoa... Whoa...

Am I what you need...?

The song ends and I can't help but feel happy that he truly want me I feel like jumping him that is until something bad happens

I truly want to tell him I love him he walks over with sad eyes and says

"Just wanted to let you know I love to bad you don't feel the same" and walk toward the bar

I wanted to sing something to tell him I love him

I walk on stage grab the microphone and say

"Excuse me I wanted to sing this song to a special person in my life"

(Verse 1)

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'll never, ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

(Verse 2)

Misguided heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't wanna end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception

She went in a new direction

And found inside, she felt a connection

She fell in love

(Chorus)

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)

When miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

I walk over to the bar and stand in front of Dimitri

"I do love you dimitri"

"I love you as well Roza"

I move up to his ear and say meet me in the back ally in 5

**M scene**

I walk outside and wait for Dimitri to arrive he finally come out and grabs me around the waist.

He kisses me hard I go for his buckle and pull his pants down he picks me up and shove me into a wall I wrap my leg around his waist and rips my underwear off and not wasting anytime plows into me not really worrying about being gently.

Oh damn this felt good we kept it up till we screamed each other's name in pleasure

When we were done we get dressed well just fix are cloth since the only that happened was him destroying my underwear and just pulling his pants down.

I look down a Dimitri's still turned on

I look at him "follow me"

He follows we end up in and old closet with a desk and we rip each other's cloths off and he bends me over the desk and enters me from the back I moan in pleasure then he starts moving in an annoyingly slow pace

"you better speed up you fuckin turtle"

He smirks grabs hold of my breast massages them while he plunges in to me never before

We get dressed and walk out to the others

Me going commando because some destroyed my panties

We sit down and he sits dangerously close to me they welcome us back the fog machine star and music is blaring

Dimitri rubs his hands down my thigh and under my dress in to my sweet spot and plays with me then enters a finger I try not to moan I c what doing trying to how much control I have he adds s finger and starts pumping I let out a small moan as I hit my climax

I lean over to "Dimitri you play dirty" he just smiles

"Where were you guys you were gone for like a half and hour

But they all give us a knowing look

Dimitri gets up to sing one last song before we leave

Sometimes

Something beautiful happens

in this world

You don't know how to express yourself so

You just gotta sing

I just had sex

And it felt so good (felt so good)

A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)

I just had sex (Hey!)

And I'll never go back (never go back)

To the not-having-sex

Ways of the past

Have you ever had sex?

I have, it felt great

It felt so good when I did it with my penis

A girl let me do it

It literally just happened

Having sex could make a nice man out' the meanest

You'll never guess where I just came from

I had sex

If I had to describe the feeling it was the best

When I had the sex

'Meant my penis felt great

And I called my parents right after I was done

Oh hey, didn't see you there

Guess what I just did

Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest

Well sure

Nice of her to let you do that thing

Nice of any girl ever

Now sing

I just had sex

And it felt so good (felt so good)

A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)

I Wanna tell the world

To be honest

I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it

Doesn't really make sense

But man, screw it

I ain't one to argue with a good thing

She could be my wife

That good?

The best 30 seconds of my life

My life!

I'm so humbled by a girls ability to let me do her

Cuz honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure

With that in mind the soft, nice-smellin' girl's better

She let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater

So this one's dedicated to them girls

That let us flop around on top of them

If you're near or far, whether short or tall

We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you

She kept looking at her watch

Doesn't matter, I had sex

But I cried the whole time

Doesn't matter, I had sex

I think she might have been a racist

Doesn't matter, I had sex

She put a bag on my head

Still counts

I just had sex

And my dreams came true (dreams came true)

So if you had sex in the last 30 minutes then you're qualified to sing with me

I just had sex (everybody sing!)

And it felt so good (we all had sex!)

A woman let me put my penis inside her (I wanna tell the whole world!)

I just had sex (I just had sex!)

And I'll never go back (no, no, no!)

To the not-having-sex

Ways of the past

(And it felt so great)

What the hell why would he sing that im seriously blushing while everyone is pissin the self laughing


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

Okay guys sorry about this author note but I've been trying to come up with ideas for days and I am no where. I need some ideas give me ideas and ill update real soon.


End file.
